


Masz wiadomość!

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [9]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: #mnogomiłości, #mnogoradości, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, kochajmy wszyscy Rhodey'a bo Rhodey zasługuje na kochanie!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Masz wiadomość!" to wbrew pozorom najgorszy komunikat, który możesz otrzymać w środku nocy będąc pośrodku niczego. Bo w nocy nie pisze się o normalnych rzeczach. Pisze się "o boże, mordują!" albo "umieram" albo "był wypadek" czasami nawet "to chłopiec!" i Jim nie wie która z tych wersji jest straszniejsza.  || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masz wiadomość!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Please tell me you’re not pregnant.
> 
>  
> 
> 24.05.2016 - 18:00

**Toni:** 17:53
_gratulacje – to chlopiec!_ 


Te słowa zamroziły go do szpiku kości. Przez myśli przebiegły mu wszystkie te razy, kiedy oboje byli zbyt zaaferowani sobą, by przejmować się czymś tak trywialnym jak prezerwatywy czy przynajmniej cholerny stosunek przerywany.

— Jezu Chryste… — Jim zacisnął powieki, potarł zmęczonym gestem czoło i zerknął jeszcze raz na telefon, jednak wiadomość wciąż tam była, wyśmiewając jego nadzieje o pomyłce.

— Jezu Chryste, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś w ciąży — wymamrotał rozpaczliwie, jednak w duchu już godził się z podaniem o przeniesienie i powrotem do Stanów, bo Jezu Chryste, będzie ojcem, będzie miał syna i niech go szlag jeśli zostawi Toni samą, teraz kiedy najbardziej go potrzebuje.

Dokumenty do przeniesienia i rezygnacji ze szkolenia, telefon do matki, do Toni, trzeba znaleźć transport i boże, Toni ma za miesiąc obronę…

Telefon pingnął ponownie sygnalizując odbiór nowej wiadomości. Odblokował urządzenie i patrzył z mieszanymi uczuciami na ikonkę kręcącego się w kółko dziobaka, informującą o pobieraniu zdjęcia. 

_USG_ , pomyślał i mało nie upuścił komórki, kiedy zamiast spodziewanego niewyraźnego szaro-czarnego USG zobaczył kolorową fotografię, na której wyraźnie było widać jedno długie, metalowe ramię zakończone trzema metalowymi palcami. _Ramię na kółkach._

 _Robot_ , podpowiedział usłużnie jego ogłupiały mózg. 

_DUM-E!_ poprawił go podpis pod fotografią i Jim położył się na pryczy z wrażenia. Ktoś nieopodal zachrapał głośno ale Jim nie potrafił się tym przejąć, choć zwykle strasznie mu to przeszkadzało. 

— Zabije ją — powiedział w przestrzeń. — No zabiję.

— Zabij, tylko się, kurwa, zamknij — wymamrotał śpiący nad nim Mike Cramford i zmachał niemrawo zwisającą poza materac ręką. — Zabij, seeerio — ponowił ziewając i przewalając się na drugi bok od czego zadygotało całe łóżko. Jim zignorował go i ułożył się wygodniej; nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

Ta kobieta będzie jego śmiercią.

**JA:** 18:02
_jest piekny. Ma oczy po tobie_ 
**Toni:** 18:05
_tez cie kocham dziubasku <3_ 



End file.
